


Locked Out

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo gets locked out on the balcony in the sweltering summer heat and has to wait on Toshiya to come and rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> for Summer '09 Contest from **kyoxtoshiya**. Due June 5th. Must have a summer theme.  
>  Edit: Got _Best Smut Scene_ for the contest. ♥  
>  Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan, Callie  
> Song[s]: "ROSA ~Movie mix~" by VIOLET UK

Kyo POV

It's hot, incredibly so. The sun feels like it's baking the earth right under my feet. There's sweat pouring down my back. It's a feeling that's as familiar as the touch of my own hands on my skin. Just being on stage over the years has taught me this feeling, showed me how much I can take and how many buckets of sweat I can pour out before it gets the better of me.

I just wish it was intentional that I was sitting out here on the balcony of my own apartment in the sweltering summer heat. At least that would be self-inflicted and therefore okay. Instead, it's all the fault of the stupid latch on the sliding door. It's been broken for months; I just never bothered to fix it. I found it to be pointless since I was almost never home anyway - usually at the studio or off on tour with the band.

But now... now I regret not doing something about it. I've smoked the last of my cigarettes already, went through them all far too fast. There were four in the pack and those were gone in the first hour of sitting out here in the heat. It's been at least three hours now and the sun has moved across the sky so that it's now shining directly onto my patio, not providing me any shade except the slight slant of the skinny metal railings. It feels like my blood is boiling in my veins and all of the water in my body slipping out through the pores of my skin. I've buried my face against my knees and tucked my arms inside the thin white t-shirt I'm wearing to protect my tattoos from the sun.

Another half an hour passes and I'm almost panting from the intensity of the heat. The air is shimmering around me; the sun is beating down so hard. I wish for the millionth time that I'd taken my cell phone outside with me, or at least that one of my neighbors would come out for a smoke so I could ask them to call someone for me. Hell, I'd crawl down the building right now, if only I could. But I'd have to be Spiderman to do that and it's more than a little obvious that I'm not.

Just when I feel like I'm going to pass out, the world swimming sickly in front of me as it does when I overexert myself on stage, I hear the voice of my savior. Toshiya's sweet words drift to me, his tone questioning as he moves around the apartment, looking for me. I pull myself up from my spot, gasping at the heat on the bottom of my feet when I move them from where they had been in an effort to stand. My palm slams into the glass a few times and I call his name, desperate to get his attention and have him let me back in.

He rounds the corner and stops, staring at me for a moment and then walks to the door, fiddling with the latch and then opening it. A blast of icy cool air hits me, the air conditioning in my apartment such a beautiful, beautiful thing in this moment. I almost collapse through the door, feeling more than a little delirious as Toshiya wraps his arms around me and helps me to the couch. I sit on the very edge of it, already feeling the nausea that going from hot to cold produced ebbing away. The air feels so good, but cold water would feel so much better.

Somehow, I peel myself off the couch, yanking my sopping wet shirt over my head, letting it fall to the cream-colored carpet without a care. My track pants and boxers follow a moment later, leaving a path behind me, as if showing the way to where I've gone. Leaning over into the black-tiled stall of our shower, I twist the knobs until I've got lukewarm water pouring out and then I step inside, starting to slide the glass door into place behind me.

Toshiya's hand catches the edge of it, holding it back as he joins me, a small smile on his face, his glasses instantly getting covered in little droplets of water that splash from my skin up onto him. He seems unfazed by it, just pressing me back against the cool shower wall and dipping his head, catching my mouth with his own. The groan that leaves me is two-fold; the water and the tiles feel like heaven compared to my past three and a half hours, but that kiss is just as much of a heaven for me. It always is when he does this to me, when he catches me off-guard and takes the initiative to start something.

I still feel weak from being in the sun for so long, but no more so than I would feel after being on stage all night. His naked form molds to my own, his thigh urging my legs apart, forcing me to cling to him to retain my balance on the slick floor. The kiss deepens, his tongue sliding across my lower lip, demanding entrance. I give it to him, too tired to fight this time. All the same, I'm already aroused, ready for him and shifting slightly against his thigh, my hardness sliding along the silken skin there.

His lips finally leave my own, traveling across my jaw and down my neck to suck lightly at the juncture of my shoulder and neck. A low groan slips past my lips, echoing from the bathroom walls. When his hand comes down and moves my leg so that it's hitched up over his hip, I still don't protest. My head rests against the wall, my eyes half closed as I'm lost in the pleasure of his fingers probing at me. A roll of my hips and two digits slip inside, making me moan at the feeling of being stretched. It's a mixture of pleasure and pain, just as it always is on the rare occasions I let him take me, rather than the other way around.

He moves in all the right ways, knowing all my buttons by heart and using them to his full advantage. He lifts me and just as he penetrates me, his lips find that spot just behind my left ear that I love him to tease so much. And when he starts moving, his pace is steady and quick and his free hand presses to my lower back, thumb stroking the skin there, making me tremble with the intensity of it.

My body can't decide which way to move, wanting everything at once. He's just close enough that every thrust jars me and moves my rock-hard cock against his smooth abdomen. The hand on my back taunts me, giving me everything I need there, and his length stroking my insides in just the right manner, brushing almost teasingly against the bundle of nerves there has me almost screaming in pleasure. I don't even feel like I'm on earth anymore. The only reminders of that are the tiles behind my back and the water beating down on my skin, slowly getting cooler and cooler as the minutes pass us by.

Finally, his voice reaches me, his breath hot against my ear. "Cum for me, Kyo. Let go and fall away."

I arch closer to him, my hips bucking with his, my entire body tensing in preparation for the inevitable. The cries that leave my lips get louder and pitched in just such a way that anyone who's ever been my lover would know means I'm so close there is no holding back. My nails dig into his shoulders and my back actually pops as my hips jerk particularly hard, forcing Toshiya's cock against my prostate one last time. A scream rips from my throat as the first wave of my orgasm hits me hard. A moment later and my cum spurts between us, warm in the coolness of the shower's spray.

He's not far behind me, the way my body's gripping his cock sure to bring him off faster. His own cry is muffled in my neck, his hand tightening on my thigh, hard enough to bruise. But I don't mind... I never do. Even as I sag back against the wall, I can feel him shooting inside me, his release spreading warmth down below.

It's a few minutes before we completely disentangle ourselves and actually go about washing off properly. There's a smile on my lips and I know for sure there's a matching one on his. I'm sore and still slightly dizzy, but I just keep telling myself it was all worth it. If it weren't so agonizing, I might consider locking myself out on the balcony more often.

Almost as if he can read my thoughts, he speaks up as he slips out of the shower. "Fix the lock, Kyo."

And for what feels like the first time in months, I find myself laughing.

**The End**  



End file.
